


Original Trio

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Where did you get all these bruises?"
Relationships: Shayne Topp/You
Kudos: 6





	Original Trio

With the large headphones over her ears, Y/N couldn’t hear the sound of Mari and Joven calling her name. Too focused on the ear piercing scream that Sarah was letting out in the video she was editing, she didn’t notice Joven creeping up behind her, until he grabbed her shoulders. She jumps slightly, taking off the headphones. “What the hell?” She mutters, before turning her chair.

A large grin comes over her face, seeing Joven. “Hey! What are you doing here?” Y/N asks, getting up to hug him, after she saves what she was doing.  
“I wanted to surprise the original smosh girls. Thought we could get some lunch.”  
Y/N looks at Mari, “Matt say it was okay?”  
Mari nods, a grin on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time the original smosh games trio had gotten lunch or had a conversation that wasn’t through text. “Yep. Even got us an extended lunch.”  
The younger girl cheers making the other two laugh.

The car ride to the restaurant they chose, goes by quick. The trip focused on catching up on work projects outside of smosh. Joven had a pilot for a tv show that might happen, Mari was going to be making a few dance tutorials with a few other dancers in the community, and Y/N was happy to tell them that she was going to be directing a short film.

“I’m glad Kate’s doing good.” Y/N says, taking a sip of water.  
Joven nods, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Yeah, the flu hit her hard.”  
Mari makes a noise. “Peter nearly had it. I almost made him sleep on the couch when he told me he thought he had it.”  
“I bet he loved that.” Joven mutters, making Y/N laugh.

Mari looks at Y/N, before turning to look at Joven. “Y/N still isn’t seeing anyone. She even refused to go on a blind date I set up for her.”  
“How is it that you went from being most likely to get married to what seems to be forever single?” Joven says.  
Y/N winces at the reminder of her failed five year relationship. “I don’t know. Timing?” She offers, stretching as much as she can in the chair.

Purple catches Joven’s eye and he leans forward to see if he was actually seeing a bruise on Y/N. Looking more he realizes that there’s more than one covering her wrists, that have been poorly covered by concealer. And from where her shirt is riding up he can see some more purple.

“Where did you get all those bruises?”  
Mari looks at what he is looking at and flinches at the deep purple. “Jesus, Y/N. What the hell happened?”  
“Nothing.” She shakes her head, regretting that she hadn’t worn a jacket despite the warm weather. When they continue to look at her unimpressed, she sighs. Realizing she has to come clean. “I’ve been seeing someone and sex can get a little rough. It’s all consensual.” She adds at the end, even though they both know that she’s always liked things on the rougher side.  
“How long?” Mari asks, relieved that it’s just from sex, but also offended that Y/N hadn’t told them before that she was seeing someone.  
Y/N has to do the math in her head, making a face. “Five months?” Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure it out. “No, six months, sorry.”  
“Six months?” Joven sputters.  
She nods, “Yeah.”

Mari sighs, leaning back in her chair. She couldn’t feel hurt. Y/N hadn’t been on anything but one date since the disaster of her last relationship. She could see Joven, relaxing, coming to the same conclusion she had. “What’s his name?”  
“Do we know him?” Joven adds.  
Y/N lets out a laugh, shoulders loosening at her two friends easy acceptance. “Shayne.”  
“Smosh Shayne?” Joven’s voice is comedically high.  
She nods, “Yeah, smosh Shayne.”  
Mari lets out a small laugh, “I think he’s your Shayne now, but I guess he can be the companies.”  
All of them wince, relaxing how that sounds and Mari has a slight sorry look on her face from saying it.

It’s quiet between the three as they finish the lunch, before Joven disrupts the silence. “So, Shayne also likes it rough?”  
“Joven.” The two girls say at the same time with a roll of their eyes.


End file.
